


Bubble Bath

by withinmelove



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Harry accidentally walks in on Eggsy bathing. Lucky for him Christmas miracles do happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/gifts).



> This is for moonflowers! I'm so relieved I managed to get this in by the deadline! I hope the holidays treated you well and the new year started off great.
> 
> I loved your bathing prompt something about it so fun to write!

Nudity shouldn’t be a big deal to Harry, not with everything else he’s seen while a Kingsman, and normally it isn’t, but when it comes to Eggsy, nothing is how it should be.

His feelings, for one. How hopelessly he’s fallen for him. The fact that Harry’s heart beats just that bit faster when Eggsy gives him a sly smile. Or how he craves more physical affection from him than one should of a fellow agent. Nights when he feels he’ll burst from the desperate want of Eggsy’s body pressed against his own in the empty bed. 

Nudity, for another. Harry’s never been one to be all that concerned with it. Life or death situations bond people beyond the boundaries of modesty. Eggsy’s ability to shake up his everything is proven when Harry walks in on him in the bath by accident (intending to take his own). Thank the lord he had decided not to get undressed beforehand as usual. He’s staying at Eggsy’s house (he had been given a second house in addition to the first after the Valentine mess. His mother and toddler sister live in the first). He had insisted Harry not spend the week before Christmas alone. Usually Harry would have been adamant in not being such a burden on a friend, but this invitation, he accepted in a second. 

“‘Arry!” Eggsy yelps, water splashing about as he hops in the bath. For a few glorious seconds, he gets a view of Eggsy’s back and firm buttocks before he’s underneath the bubbles and Harry’s remembered to cover his eyes. 

“Aren’t you always telling _me_ t’ knock?”

Heat washes over him. Well, yes, that is true, but he wasn’t expecting to find Eggsy in the bathroom that’s connected to Harry’s bedroom.

“What I would like to know is why you felt the need to bathe in _this_ tub of all the ones in your house?” Harry asks, feeling rather silly to still be covering his eyes like a child. Right now though, he can’t risk it; he’d be too tempted to look at his beautiful boy. There’s no doubt he’d fail to conceal his longing, the bathroom being the worst place to showcase that particular emotion. 

The water swishes as Eggsy moves about. Dear lord, if he gets out right now - thankfully though, it sounds like he stays put after a moment. 

“This one I can stretch out in.” Harry’s mouth is dry at that image. “And besides, I thought you were out Christmas shopping. It takes my mum _hours_ to shop.” Well, that does wonders for his ego.

“Eggsy, I am _not_ your mother, thank you. I had a list of what I was getting you three and knew where I was getting them from. I thought to take a bath once I got home, after which I would make us dinner.” 

A beat of silence.

“Oh...well, hop in with me. The water heater here is shite and I used it for this.” 

Eggsy is going to be the death of him.

More splashing of water. _He’s getting out of the tub._

“Eggsy-” Harry chokes out before wet warm hands are grasping his wrists and tugging them aside. He swallows, his ability to speak vanished along with any modesty between them.Here Eggsy stands before him, water dripping from him, bubbles sliding down his arms and torso. 

“C’mon Harry, you wouldn’t be so flustered if you didn’t want to.” A soft smile comes to his lips, eyes flickering down to Harry’s mouth. “Give me a kiss if you want this, don’t and I’ll get back in.” He barely finishes speaking before Harry’s kissing him, arms around his waist, sweater and jeans damp as soon as he presses against Eggsy. He’s rewarded for his boldness with a low groan from Eggsy, whose hands have found their way into his hair. A tingle goes down his spine at the sound, a pleasant ache in his balls.

It’s Eggsy who pulls away first so that he can push Harry’s jumper up and off (wearing Harry’s glasses for a moment in order to do so). Charming to see him naked but for the thick black glasses. Harry spares a moment to kiss him once more before taking off the rest of his clothes. Two steps and they’re in the tub, back to their kissing and fondling. Not until the bath water has started to cool and their fingers turn prunish do they actually wash up.

“Really Eggsy, I can wash myself.” Harry grumbles as Eggsy lathers up his hair with shampoo. Another kiss. 

“I’m being romantic, Harry.” He wipes the soap slowly sliding down his forehead, keeping it out of his eyes. Well, he is attentive at the very least. Soon, Harry grows drowsy under the firm ministrations, not even put out when Eggsy produces a jumbo-sized cup in order to wash out the soap. Once he thoroughly looks like a drowned rat with his hair hanging down, he’s told to stand up.

Languid arousal makes his nipples tingle and warmth pool low in his stomach. Eggsy’s kisses have turned gentle and drawn out; his cock is half stiff. Before Harry can do anything to relieve him, he’s moving back just enough so that he can start washing Harry’s shoulders and chest from the bar of soap. 

“God, Harry, you’re right fit. How has no one jumped you yet?” he murmurs as he washes his armpits, laughing when Harry swats at his ticklish tactic. 

“Younger and prettier agents, Eggsy. Besides, I had no interest in anyone once you became my protege.” 

Eggsy stops trying to tickle him, wide shocked eyes meeting his own. Clearly it’s never occurred to his dear boy that someone might be so in love with him they want no others. Harry will show him otherwise. 

He caresses Eggsy’s thick hair, loving when he leans into the touch. “Now, please finish my bath, Eggsy, so I can clean you up and we can move into the bedroom.”

With orders to spur him, he’s cleaned up quick and finally it’s his turn to put his hands all over Eggsy. Such a firm chest and tight abs. He can’t help tugging at his cock, drawing forth groans as he thrusts into Harry’s fist. What a good boy he is. However, time enough when they’re not covered in soap, skin covered in goosebumps from the cool air on damp bodies. Next time, Harry will make sure to dedicate the needed time to properly wash him.

Soon they’re towelling each other dry, eager to move on from the bathroom.

“Can’t wait to give you your present, Harry.” Eggsy murmurs against his throat, leaving love bites. Harry hums, more than pleased to have his Christmas gift early this year.

**Author's Note:**

> My tireless beta Z is to thank for all the punctuation. I appreciate greatly all the effort she puts in to helping me.


End file.
